A Mermaid's Promise
by firetiger3
Summary: In which Makoto finds out how hard it is to be a fisherman, but learns the rewards.


It was hard being a fisherman.

It was a pretty day, he'd have to admit, no better time for being out in the open ocean than that second. Sun shining, gentle breeze, and calm waters, there really wasn't much else he could ask for. Makoto had dropped anchor some time ago, settling his humble little fishing boat in the open waters. And there he would sit, feet propped up on the side of the boat and enjoying a cool beer until the fishes came biting.

The waves gently rocked the boat from side to side, ringing the old brass bell softly, the one that hung over the landing net. Makoto bothered to look up at the old thing, a wooden toothpick resting between his teeth and switching sides in his mouth from time to time. Maybe he really should check it, it had been a while since he had last pulled up the net.

With a sigh, he slide out of the chair, muscles aching from being at rest for too long. His gloved hands soon found the crank, turning the frayed rope through the rusted pulleys until the net was tugged up, and up.

The net was heavy, much to his surprise, and delight. His foot found the handle of the pulley, keeping it in place while he swung the net onboard with a rough tug. All those days swimming really did come in handy after all.

Makoto spared a chuckle to himself as the net spilled open, dumping the riches on the less than pristine floor. Fish flopped about, some even making it overboard, but it hardly mattered. He got lucky on this one, a school of fish had moved through and managed to land right in his net.

And suddenly the pile moved, first a shudder, almost unnoticeable, but enough to make Makoto grab a hand fishing net as a precaution. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but if worse came to worse, he was sure he could knock whatever got tangled in his net overboard with it.

It happened quickly, first a hand, a human one, popped out of the pile, brushing fish off whatever body it was attached too. Then a head, a black-haired man that could be no younger than he was. And in one fluid motion, where the man's legs should have been, a slim dolphin-like tail flicked upwards spraying fish all over.

Makoto wouldn't lie, he screamed. But he had every right to, he would defend, it was a Mermaid. Merdolphin? He wasn't quite sure what to call it. Him. Whatever.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered, holding the blunt end of the fishing net in front of him. Really, he looked silly, waving it around.

The man,( or, Merdolphin?) blinked up at him with bright blue eyes, as if noticing Makoto for the first time. "Are you blind?" he deadpanned, his voice flat, "I'm obviously not human. I'm not sure what you humans would call me, but the closest thing would be a Mermaid." He sighed, flicking his tail a bit as he leaned back against the side of the boat. "I was caught in your net trying to get some lunch."

It was then that Makoto noticed the sharp teeth that lined his mouth, perfectly sharpened to a fine point.

"Relax, would you?" he said, causing Makoto to flinch, "I won't hurt you."

He relaxed slightly, but kept his distance, and the fish net within reach. "R-right! Well, I, um, I'm sorry about catching you in my net like that, I'll try to not do it again."

"No, it's my fault, only Guppies make mistakes like that."

"Do you need help getting overboard?"

"Ah, you see, it's different underwater. It's not safe to travel alone anymore, I'll have to wait until a group can locate me until I can leave."

"Well, that's alright, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. But, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that they would locate you?" There was a sparkle in his eye, one would miss it if they hadn't been paying attention closely, it was clear Makoto had an interest for such a topic.

Haruka smirked, "Call it what you will, it works something like echolocation. It's not the only power Mermaids possess."

Now he really had his attention. "R-Really? What else can you do!?"

* * *

Rin gasped as he broke through the water's surface. The transition from water to air was always a rough one. After a full twenty odd years of life he still wasn't quite used to it. He shook his head, water splashing from the tips and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Several others popped up beside him as his hands found his way to the boat's railing and he hauled himself up.

"Oi! Haru!" he snarled, easily spotting the boy on the small boat. "Do you know how much fucking trouble it was to find you? C'mon, everyone's waiting."

A blonde head poked up besides him, a happy grin on his face. "Haru-chan! We missed you!" he exclaimed as another popped up beside him, sputtering and coughing violently. "Ma, so old and Rei-chan van barely swim." he sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Rei spared Nagisa a glare before speaking up, "Haruka-senpai, the others are worried about you. We should hurry back quickly." And with that, the three of them fell back into the water without a word.

Lazily, the man sighed, pulling himself up on the edge of the boat and tipping himself over. "Well, it's been fun," he said, looking up at Makoto, who peered over the edge, "But I have to go now."

"W-wait! You're Haru, right? That's what they called you, anyway. I'm-I'm Makoto, since we didn't exchange names earlier." he blurted, speaking fast, as if Haruka would disappear at any moment.

Haruka's hand dashed out of the water, catching ahold of the fisherman's overall strap. Easily, he hoisted himself up, using the boat to prop himself up. "Thanks, Makoto," he said, and slammed his lips into the other man's. "Call it a Mermaid's Promise. We'll meet again." And with one final smirk, he disappeared into the dark blue.

* * *

Hey there guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I've found other fandoms! I'll probably still write for Free, but we'll see what happens.

Actually, I've saved this one for a while, and it's longer than the others, but I hoped you like it!

firetiger3


End file.
